legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki
is the sequel to The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki and fifth instalment of the ''Trails'''' ''series. It was released for the PlayStation Portable on September 29th, 2011 in Japan. The game name translates, The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Azure, or Path of Azure. Story Crossbell State, an autonomous province sandwiched between the Erebonian Empire and Calvard Republic whose city serves as Zemuria's leading trade in the continent's stock market. But due to the uprise from a certain heinous cult and its mysterious product called "Gnosis", the disturbing chaos involved the mafia and its nation's military bringing the city to panic. The case was eventually resolved by the heroic actions of the police department's newest division, the Special Support Section. Peace was restored to the city as all ties to the Cult, including the mafia and Imperial and Republican congressman were all apprehended. But the peace lasted temporarily despite the election of a new mayor, and the government losing the faith of its citizens from the truth brought to light. Yet the events in Crossbell were only the first chapter. Signs of 'disturbances' due to the rising interferences and pressure from both the Empire and Republic began to bring the whole continent into the turbulence times. The greatest organizations such as the Red Constellation from the West, Heiyue from the East, and the mysterious Ouroboros society have started to gather around Crossbell. One truth passes while another from ancient times with its interconnected mysteries are beginning to unveil. Here is a gift to the people of Zemuria; the story of Lloyd Bannings and his friends overcoming the "walls" and living in the same era. Characters 'Playable Characters' 'Special Support Section' *'Lloyd Bannings:' The de-facto leader of the SSS Division. After the Cult Incident, he joins First Investigation Division dealing with counterintelligence and anti-terrorism matters. *'Elie MacDowell:' The granddaughter of Crossbell Mayor Henry MacDowell. After the Cult Incident, she assists her grandfather's work as the new chairman. *'Tio Plato:' The Orbal Staff tester from the Epstein Foundation who returns back to headquarters in Leman State. *'Randy Orlando:' A former jaeger of the Red Constellation, one of Zemuria's greatest corps. He returns to his previous post as CGF Officer to assist the rehabilitation of his colleague and the other soldiers. *'Noel Seeker:' A star officer of the Crossbell Guardian Force. She is assigned to the SSS as a reserve member. *'Lazy Hemisphere:' Leader of the Testaments gang in Crossbell's downtown. A level-headed teenager who's potential seems greater than an actual delinquent. 'New Characters' *'Alex Dudley:' An elite detective of the C.S.P.D's First Investigation Division who used to disdain the SSS. Now acknowledges them as true officers for their achievements. *'Rixia Mao:' The newest star dancer at the Arc-en-ciel whose identity is "Yin", Calvard's most feared assassin in its Eastern district. Upon her encounter with the SSS leads her to make a choice. *'Zeit:' The mythical divine wolf of Crossbell who stands as the SSS's canine companion. *'Arios Maclaine:' Crossbell's A-rank Bracer and known as the "Divine Blade of Wind". Heralded as the true heroic guardian by its citizens, he accompanies Lloyd in the story's beginning. 'Returning Characters' *'Kloe Rinz:' One of the party characters in the Trails in the Sky trilogy. Her true identity is Klaudia von Auslese, the crown princess of Liberl. She arrives at Crossbell to attend the conference as the Kingdom's representative while meeting new friends recommended by old friends. *'Julia Schwarz:' One of the party characters in the Trails in the Sky trilogy. She is commander of Liberl's Royal Guard and captain of the Arseille, who entrusts her pet bird, Sieg to send Kloe's message to new friends. *'Olivier Lenheim:' One of the party characters in the Trails in the Sky trilogy. His true identity is Olivert Reise Arnor, the debaucherous prince of the Erebonia. He attends the conference as the Imperial representative while rendezvousing with the Princess to discuss urgent matters from his homeland. *'Mueller Vander:' One of the party characters in the Trails in the Sky trilogy. A major of the Imperial Army's 7th Division and Olivier's bodyguard, whom he follows his tomfoolery with much to his chagrin. *'Kevin Graham:' The 5th Dominion of the Gralsritter and protagonist of the 3rd. He meets Lloyd for the first time during his business in Calvard, but arrives with other business. *'Ries Argent:' Kevin's childhood friend and squire of the Gralsritter. She arrives in Crossbell Cathedral's new sister with new business. 'Support Characters' *'Sergei Lou' Chief of the SSS Division who usually sits back at his desk smoking, while watching Lloyd's actions behind the scenes. *'Dieter Crois:' CEO of the IBC and the new elected mayor of Crossbell. Carrying on Henry MacDowell's ideals, he proposes the West Zemuria Trade Conference to be held in the state's newest landmark. *'Mariabell Crois:' Dieter's daughter and the IBC heiress. She becomes extremely busy after her father's mayoral election. *'Cecil Neues:' Guy's fiance and elder sister figure to Lloyd. She works at the St. Ursula Medical College as Shizuku's caretaker. *'Shizuku Maclaine:' Arios's blind daughter who lives in treatment at the St. Ursula Medical College. She became good friends with KeA. *'Ilya Platiere:' Star dancer and troupe leader of the Arc-en-ciel Theatre. Her performances gathered many fans across the continent, while always having an eye out for talent. *'Sully Atraid:' A North-Ambrian tomboy who arrives at Crossbell, but grows jealous of Ilya's glamourous nature leading her to seal. She was pardoned and scouted by Ilya after that. *'Guy Bannings:' Lloyd's older brother and Cecil's fiance who was killed in the line of duty. Mysteries surround his death until the game illuminates the truth. *'Sonia Bertz:' An officer of the Crossbell Guardian Force who became the new commander after the former's incompetence from the Cult Incident. *'Murielle:' A warrant officer of the Crossbell Guardian Force and Randy's former colleague. She and Randy organises the rehabilitation program to its officers in the Cult aftermath. *'Abbas:' Lazy's second-in-command of the Testaments gang who watches over after Lazy's joining the SSS. A calm man who seems reasonable for his built. 'West Zemuria Trade Conference' *'Giliath Osborne:' The "Iron and Blood Chancellor" of the Erebonian Empire. Usually recognized throughout the continent for his aggressive reforms and land annexation for the railroad system. He attends the conference as the governmental representative while bringing along a company of his resentment. *'Lechter Arundel:' A young man whom Lloyd meets in the Schwartz Auktion from the last game. His real identity is captain of the Imperial Intelligence Agency and Osborne's most trusted subordinate. *'Samuel Rocksmith:' The President of the Calvard Republic dealing with the domestic situation between the eastern immigrants and the land's nationalism. *'Kilika Rouran:' A slender woman whom Lloyd meets in the Schwartz Auktion from in the last game. Formerly the Zeiss guild recpetionist in the Sky trilogy, she returns to her homeland becoming manager of the president's new Rocksmith Institution. 'Antagonists' *'Ouroboros:' The mysterious society whose shady operations work on a global scale across the entire Zemuria continent. Already recognized for their involvement in the Liberl Calamity, they return to the "Devil Capital" of Crossbell for new business. **'Campanella': The No.0 Enforcer nicknamed "The Fool". He appears per story arc of the series as the observer of the projects as stages for the Master Plan. **'Dr. F. Novartis:' The sixth Anguis and head authority of the Thirteen Factories. Being responsible for the society's archaisms and most of their cutting-edge technology, he appears at the Rosenberg Studio for business. **'Arianrhod': The seventh Anguis nicknamed the "Steel Maiden", who peerless martial skills are unmatched. *'Wald Wales:' The brawn leader of the Saber Viper gang whose muscles and violent behavior earned the admiration of the nearby delinquents. Hearing that his rival, Lazy joined the force furthered his pursuit for strength. *'Shirley Orlando:' One of the battalion commanders of the Red Constellation Corps and Randy's cousin. She appears with her dad with new business in Crossbell. *'Sigmund Orlando:' The sub-commander of the Red Constellation Corps and Randy's uncle. He is nicknamed the "Ogre Rosso" for being the most feared and strongest jaeger in existence. Development On March 24, 2011, it was announced that the sequel development for Zero no Kiseki will be under the name of Ao no Kiseki scheduled to be released on September 29, 2011. According to Falcom's president, they decided on the character (碧, "Ao") as it represents an unfathomable color that occurs during self-perspective when reached a certain depth underwater and look up at the surface. Where the colors blue-from-green cannot be distinguished from the naked eye; or stones whose limitless colors describe its surface compound. Looking within portrays an infinite sense of depth that is both highly transparent and clear bringing enlightenment. https://twitter.com/nihonfalcom/status/53698862170374144 Achievements *Playstation Awards 2011: Users Choice Awards - Winning Prize *Japan Game Awards 2011- Winning Prize *Cross Review Golden Hall of Fame (Weekly Famitsu, October 6, 2011) (PSP) Limited Merchandise Gold Edition = |-|Ladies Edition = References Navigation Category:Trails Games